Vampire
Vampires are an undead species of supernatural creatures introduced in Midnight, Texas. Origin While the origin of the vampires is still unknown, the species at least dates back more than 200 years. Physical Appearance Vampires are relatively human in appearance. Their most noticeable distinction is their double set of fangs, which are essentially elongated canine teeth. Certain vampires, such as Lemuel Bridger, are easily detected by their vivid blue irises, giving their eyes a distinctive blue glow. Strengths *'Super Strength:' Vampire possess strength far greater than that of any human. Without any difficulty whatsoever, Lemuel Bridger hoisted a fully grown man in the air with one hand. *'Super Speed:' Vampires can run at an incredibly fast rate, far faster than any human possibly could. How their speed compares to other supernatural creatures has yet to be seen. *'Super Senses:' Vampires can smell blood from a distance. Lemuel could smell blood from Officer Gomez despite being inside Olivia's second story room in the Pawn Shop. *'Immortality:' Vampires possesses a degree of immortality that, upon transformation, allows them to stop aging. The degree of their immortality has yet to be identified as they have a number of weaknesses such as sunlight and wood that can permanently kill them. *'Human Transformation:' Vampires create more of their kind by transforming humans. To do this, a vampire first drinks the human's blood to the point of near-death, then feeds them their own blood. From there, the transformation is instantaneous. *'Vampire Blood:' Vampires generally avoid sharing their blood with humans because of the negative side effects that may result from it. However, some benefits that a human may receive from drinking vampire blood includes enhanced strength and healing. The healing side of this process was proven to be true when Lemuel healed Olivia of her life-threatening burn sepsis. Within seconds of drinking his blood, she was healed of all pains. One such side effect of sharing blood with a human is a psychic connection between the vampire and human. This one-way connection allows Lemuel to know Olivia's needs and desires before she even does and allows him to feel every emotion as if it was his own. Lemuel states that this connection is permanent until "death do they part". Unique Abilities *'Energy Absorption:' Otherwise known as "Leeching", vampires have the capability to take energy and emotions'Midnight, Texas': Meet the Spooky Show's Mysterious Men and Women from both humans and supernatural beings, such as psychics or weretigers, and use that energy as food; this is fatal to other vampires. This is also considered an alternative to drinking blood. Currently, only Lemuel has demonstrated this ability, which was given to him by the young gypsy, Xylda. This skill, however, does not bring benefits when practiced on demons. Weaknesses *'Sunlight:' For reasons unknown, vampires are harmed by sunlight and are restricted to moving about during the night. Prolonged contact with the sun or large doses of UV rays of any kind will result in instant death for vampires. *'Wooden Stakes:' A wooden stake to the heart will kill a vampire, reducing them to ash instantly. *'Silver:' While not potent enough to kill them, silver does have a debilitating effect on vampires. *'Holy Water:' Despite previous claims, Holy Water can be used to sanctify weapons and, when blessed, consecrated weapons cannot be wielded by evil. However, this weakness can be be mediated by building a tolerance for Holy Water, such that it will no longer burn evil entities. *'Holy Sanctuaries:' Vampires are generally not permitted to enter holy sanctuaries, such as the Wedding Chapel. When Zachariah turned his nest loose on Midnight, the locals took shelter in the Wedding Chapel. This, however, can be changed by a blessing by a holy man. The prime example being when the Rev. blessed Lemuel so he could be permitted to enter the church and marry the women he loved. Unique Weaknesses *'Demonic Energy:' Absorbing demonic energies from leeching, whether a half or pure demonic being, is detrimental towards the vampire, resulting in nausea and physical illness, such as causing them to vomit black blood. Notable Vampires *Lemuel Bridger *Pia † *Zachariah † *Mean Vampire † *Dawnette (Formerly; Cured) *Sweetness † *Cashmere † Nests Although it is currently unknown how often this kind of grouping occurs, a large gathering of vampires is often referred to as a "Nest", with each member looking to the next as family. Every nest has a leader, however, it is unknown how that leader is selected; such as in the case of Zachariah. He led a nest of vampires through Midnight, and they unhesitatingly obeyed his every command. Trivia * Contrary to popular beliefs, vampires do not need an invitation to enter inside dwellings. However, witches are able to render dwellings inhospitable to the dead, vampires and ghosts alike, with a spell. Fiji also states that Holy water and garlic are other false myths and do not constitute a real weakness to them. Despite this claim, Lemuel states that Holy Water can hurt him, but he's developed a tolerance to it so that only stings him. Whether or not Fiji was misinformed or this constitutes a continuity error remains to be explored. Gallery MTX 103-005-Lemuel-Creek.png MTX 103-006-Zachariah.png MTX 103-009-Zachariah-Lemuel.png MTX 103-013-Zachariah.png MTX 103-022-Zachariah.png MTX 103-032-Zachariah-Pia.png MTX 103-066~Mean Vampire.png|Staked MTX 103-085-Zachariah.png MTX 103-090~Olivia-Pia.png|Staked MTX 103-091~Zachariah-Silver.png MTX 103-092-Zachariah.png MTX 103-108~Pia-Zachariah-Young Xylda-Lemuel.png MTX 103-109-Pia-Zachariah.png MTX 103-110-Vampires-Lemuel.png MTX 103-113~Vampire.png|Destroyed by UV MTX 103-121-Manfred-Vampires.png MTX 103-124-Vampires-Zachariah.png MTX 103-128~Vampires-Manfred-Zachariah.png|Destroyed by UV References Category:Species Category:Vampires